


Some Things Never Change (Some Things Do)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Dork, Cecil is a Dork, Cute, Episode 100 Toast, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: In one moment someone can be single, alone, facing death and despair as the world hurtles through the never ending void, the black only punctured by the occasional star.
And the next, someone can be married, have someone by their side, to enjoy watching the mysterious lights during the sleepless nights with, to enjoy the moon and all its beauty with, and to enjoy the sun and its fire, seemingly never ending but soon to end with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I listened to episode 100 on the train today and spent the entire journey trying not to cry and scream. And I had to write this.  
> It is only my second WTNV fic so apologies if anything is wrong. Hope you guys enjoy this one!

Many things can change between one day and the next. 

Many things also don't change between one day and the next.

Someone can be alive one moment.

And in the next, they are not. 

In one moment someone can be single, alone, facing death and despair as the world hurtles through the never ending void, the black only punctured by the occasional star.

And the next, someone can be married, have someone by their side, to enjoy watching the mysterious lights during the sleepless nights with, to enjoy the moon and all its beauty with, and to enjoy the sun and its fire, seemingly never ending but soon to end with. 

Cecil allowed his fingers to intertwine with those that belonged to Carlos.

Carlos. 

Perfectly imperfect Carlos.

Cecil couldn't help but feel so happy with the fact that the word boyfriend was now an inadequate term.

A term that was redundant. 

But husband.

There was something about it.

Something that was glorious to say. 

It was the perfect word to describe Carlos.

Carlos caught him smiling. "What?"

Cecil just looked at him, looked at his husband. He wanted to say something, something long, something eloquent. Something that Carlos deserved. Something full of love and admiration. But he couldn't find the words so what he settled on was this: "This, here, us, it's neat."

Carlos nodded, leaning in to his husband. "It is. It is neat."

In one heartbeat, Carlos and Cecil didn't know each other, weren't aware of the others existence.

And now, here in this heartbeat, they were so very very aware of the other.

Once upon a time, it was unknown to them that they would be keeping each other company in this terrifying thing that is called life.

And in the happily ever after (though only for the moment as the Universe is a fickle thing, always changing and always remaining constant), they were together.

About to embark on the greatest adventure that someone could have.

And to them, it was neat. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this short musing and thanks for checking out.


End file.
